Time Jump Memories
by Chiheisen
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang diangkat dari foto-foto jelang iklan InaKuro episode 51/episode terakhir. Fei tidur di bahu Kinako, Tsurugi pake seragam Shinsengumi, Gamma-Beta berantem, Okatsu pedekate ke Shindou..., ah.. semuanya akan jadi kenangan manis tak terlupakan! Warning: InaGo season 3 spoiler alert


** .**

**Time Jump Memories**

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5

Warning: Abal, jayus, gaje, rada BL, Antei no Tsurugism (gomenasai... T-T), dan satu lagi, secuil spoiler InaGo season 3: InaGo Galaxy...

Catatan: Kumpulan drabble (kalau emang bisa dibilang drabble, sih) yang diangkat dari gambar-gambar jelang iklan InaKuro episode 51 (episode terakhir).

Selamat membaca! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Team El Dorado 02, Panic!**

"Gamma! Lepasin! Nomor 10 ini punyaku!"

"Nenek kamu! Nomor 10 punyaku! Pakai yang lain aja!"

"Nggak bisa! Ace striker untuk tim ini harus seseorang yang kompeten!"

"Nah, kalau ngomong begitu, kamu _smart_, Beta! Posisi ace striker itu musti orang ganteng yang isi. Dan sudah pasti, satu-satunya yang ganteng di sini, adalah aku!"

"Eh, sembarangan! Lupa, ya, kalau tempo hari tuh Hari Kartini?! Mana respekmu sama perempuan, hah?"

"Lho? Memangnya kamu perempuan, Beta?"

Kalimat terakhir datang dari Rujiku, kiper tim El Dorado 02. Ia menatap kasihan pada seragam Protocol Omega bernomor 10 yang mulai kucel karena jadi rebutan Gamma dan Beta.

Beta menatap si kiper tajam. "SHOOT COMMAND 07!"

—DOUBLE SHOT—

_DUESH!_ Rujiku nyemplung ke dalam gawang. Badannya sukses patah-patah. _Ya, nggak masalah, sih, _batin pelatih Togurou. Toh, masih ada Mecha Endou yang menggantikan.

Gamma segera mengambil kesempatan. Dikenakannya seragam nomor sepuluh itu selagi Beta mengamuk.

"Fufu, ace strikernya aku~!" Gamma bergoyang Inul, memamerkan gerak pantat yang seksi. Zanak yang diam-diam ngintip, hampir jantungan melihatnya.

Beta berbalik, menemukan pemandangan yang membuat amukannya makin mengguntur.

"Sialan, Gamma! Kamu curang! Ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Oi, Alpha! Kamu juga! Ngapain pake-pake ban kapten, hah? Kaptennya 'kan dia!" tunjuk Beta pada Shindou yang hanya menatap pasrah.

"Alpha, tolong kembalikan bannya," suara Shindou lemas. Tampangnya sudah kayak guru TK kehabisan akal menghadapi kebandelan para bocah. Ya, Beta dan Gamma itu bocah-bocahnya.

"No. Ini punyaku. Pakai ban kaptenmu sendiri."

"Tapi, Alpha, yang ditunjuk jadi kapten 'kan aku. Masa dalam satu tim ada dua orang yang pakai ban kapten? Kan, aneh. Nah, kembalikan, ya?" bujuk Shindou, berusaha sabar.

"No. Kamu memang kapten. Tapi aku yang pakai bannya."

Baru tahu, kalau Alpha ternyata lebih ngotot ketimbang Gamma ataupun Beta.

.

.

* * *

.

**Pengen Tinggi? Naik Ryuubi-san dulu, donk!**

"Shinsuke, kenapa? Kok, bengong?"

Shinsuke mengalihkan pandang dari puncak pohon yang tadi diamatinya. "Ryuubi-san…"

"Kenapa? Ada yang nyangkut di sana?" tanya Ryuubi sambil ikut memandang pohon itu.

"Nggak. Cuma… saya berpikir, kayaknya buah apel di sana enak, ya? Tapi, saya nggak bisa meraihnya," ucap Shinsuke sedih.

"Oh, itu sih gampang," Ryuubi mengangkat Shinsuke dan menaruhnya ke atas pundak. "Nah, kalau begini bisa 'kan? Tapi, ambilkan apel buatku juga, ya?"

"Ryuubi-san…," Shinsuke jadi terharu. Ia mengangguk dan memetik dua buah apel.

"Sedang apa, Anija?"

"Oh, Chouhi! Kanu!" sapa Ryuubi pada dua adik angkatnya. "Ini, Shinsuke mau metik buah apel. Kalian mau?"

"Oh, boleh juga, Anija!"

"Shinsuke! Tolong petikkan juga buat Chouhi dan Kanu, ya?"

"Oke, Ryuubi-san! Sekalian buat Koumei-san juga, ya?"

"Oh, kalau dia sih, nggak usah."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Dia makan apel yang sama denganku saja," jawab Ryuubi kalem. "Kan, udah jadi partner. Jadi apa-apa mesti sama-sama, bukan?"

Koumei memandang dari jauh. _Mending ngemut rumput, daripada makan apel bekas gigitan dia._

.

.

* * *

.

**Cinta Melintas Zaman**

"Takuto-sama, ini, silakan minumnya."

"Terima kasih, Okatsu-san."

Okatsu memandang Shindou hingga ia menghabiskan minumnya. Lega dia melihat wajah tampan itu segar kembali.

"Ini, juga, handuknya. Silakan."

"Terima kasih," Shindou mengelap kening, leher, dan bagian tubuh lain yang sekiranya berkeringat.

"Selamat berjuang, Takuto sama," ujar Okatsu sambil menerima handuk dari Shindou.

"Ya, tentu saja," senyum Shindou mengembang. "Berkat dukunganmu, aku bisa kembali bangkit. Terima kasih, Okatsu-san."

"Ah, tidak. Ini bukan apa-apa," Okatsu tersipu. Ia menunduk dalam.

"Ayo, semua!" panggil Shindou pada anak-anak Raimon. "Kita menangkan pertandingan ini!"

"YA!"

Akane menurunkan kameranya. "Shin-sama, suteki~!"

Midori heran, "Lho, kamu nggak cemburu sama Okatsu?"

Akane menggeleng. Senyumnya tak hilang. "Justru banyak penggemar itulah, daya tariknya Shin-sama."

"Oh, gitu…" Midori mangut aja.

Okatsu masih menunduk, menatap handuk basah di tangannya. Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan mencuci handuk ini seumur hidup.

.

.

* * *

.

**Anggota Baru! Tsurugi Kyounosuke!**

"Kondou-san? Anda sudah kembali?" Okita terkejut campur gembira saat melihat sang komandan Shinsengumi itu nongkrong di markas, tak kurang suatu apa.

"Souji?" Koudou Isami tak kalah kaget. "Kamu ke mana saja? Kamu kan harusnya istirahat?"

"Oh, saya…," Okita bingung mau jawab apa. Masa' bilang kalau dia baru pulang main bola?

"Maaf," Tsurugi melangkah maju. "Bukan salah Okita-san. Kami tadi yang membawanya keluar. Maafkan kami."

Koundou menatapnya. "Kamu… salah satu dari bocah-bocah yang waktu itu? Ada apa? Kamu mau mendaftar jadi anggota?"

_Anggota? Shinsengumi, maksudnya?_

"Tidak, tidak," Tsurugi buru-buru mengibaskan tangan. "Saya bukan samurai. Lagipula, saya rasa saya belum cukup umur untuk ikut pasukan."

"Lho, memang umurmu berapa?"

"Tiga belas…."

"Hah?"

Okita juga kaget. "Ku-kukira kamu sudah tujuh atau delapan belas tahun. Badanmu hampir setinggi aku…"

"Oh…, oh, ya?" Tsurugi menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Tapi…," Tatapan tajam Kondou mengamati Tsurugi. "Sepertinya kamu berbakat. Kalau Souji yang melatihmu, mungkin—."

"Saya bukan samurai…" _Pegang katana saja nggak pernah… _"Lagipula, saya bukan berasal dari kota ini. Kami harus kembali besok."

"Oh, sayang sekali… Tapi, aku sendiri juga, dulu bukan samurai, lho," Kondou terkekeh. "Aku cuma anak petani, yang bermimpi bisa menyulap cangkul yang kuayun menjadi sebilah pedang. Dan lihatlah sekarang, mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan," ujarnya sambil menyentuh gagang katana di pinggangnya.

"Tuh, apa kubilang? Kondou Isami itu orang hebat!"

Satu tepukan keras mendarat di bahu Tsurugi. Tsurugi mengaduh. "Lho, Midori-san? Bukannya tadi sama-sama Tenma dan yang lain?"

"Ah, Sakamoto Ryouma itu ngajak kami makan lagi. Padahal tadi katanya mau diet. Daripada ikut mereka dan ikutan gendut, mending aku kemari," bisik Midori sepelan mungkin. Bisa gawat kalau nama Sakamoto Ryouma terdengar oleh Kondou.

"Kamu anak perempuan yang waktu itu? Sayang sekali, tapi Shinsengumi bukan tempat yang cocok bagi wanita."

"Oh, bukan. Saya kemari cuma mau minta tanda tangan Anda." Midori menyodorkan kertas dan pena pada Kondou. "Sekalian saya juga mau minta tanda tangan anggota lain. Ehehe, Boleh kan?"

Selagi Kondou melayani permintaan Midori, Okita beranjak keluar.

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi, sini!"

Tsurugi menoleh. Dilihatnya tangan Okita memanggilnya keluar. Tsurugi mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah kamar. Di sana, Okita menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Ini…"

"Ini seragam milik muridku yang beberapa tahun lalu gugur dalam pertarungan." Okita menatap benda itu, sedih. "Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong pakai ini."

"Ng, tapi…."

"Sebentar saja, kumohon…."

Tatapan permohonan yang membuat Tsurugi tak berkutik. Mau tak mau, ia mengiyakan.

Tidak ada cermin. Hanya dari kata-kata Okita, Tsurugi mengetahui bagaimana penampilannya dalam seragam itu.

"Wah, pantas sekali!"

"A-anu…, kalau begitu saya juga ada permohonan…." Tsurugi menunduk, menekuri tatami di bawah kakinya. "Bisa tolong, panggil saya 'Kyousuke' saja?"

"Oh, nama depanmu, ya? Baiklah…, Kyousuke."

Suara yang lembut. Panggilan yang hangat. Pandangan Tsurugi menggelap.

_._

Pintu kamar digeser. "Souji, kau di situ? Midori, gadis ini, mau minta tandatang—"

"Kyousuke! Kyousuke, kamu kenapa?" Okita panik, mengguncang-guncang Tsurugi yang hidungnya mengalirkan darah. "Kamu bukannya ketularan aku kan? Tidaa~kk! Kyousuke, jangan mati mendahului aku~!"

Okita-san, tenanglah. Tsurugi cuma syok karena ingat kakaknya, kok.

.

.

* * *

.

"**Sou Iu to Omotta Ze!"**

Ruang ganti tim Chrono Storm. Zanak sendirian. Menatap lama jersey kuning Raimon bernomor 99 yang masih terlipat rapi di tangannya.

"Hm, padahal seragam Zanak Domain-ku jauh lebih keren…."

Pintu terbuka. Akane berdiri di baliknya. "Ah, maaf," katanya saat menyadari keberadaan Zanak. "Kameraku ketinggalan. Jadi…"

Akane segera mengambil apa yang dicarinya, lalu bergegas keluar.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Akane terpaksa berhenti, "A-ada apa?"

"Kamera itu… buat ambil gambar 'kan?"

Akane mengangguk.

"Kebetulan. Bisa ambil gambarku yang sekarang, yang sedang pakai seragam Zanak Domain ini?"

"Bo-boleh saja. Tapi buat apa?"

"Aku mau buat gambar kenangan, sebelum benar-benar berhenti memakai seragam ini."

"Memangnya, di zaman ini nggak ada kamera?" tanya Akane sambil meminta Zanak berpose. Dan ia kaget karena Zanak tidak berpose macam-macam. Padahal ia pikir, Zanak bakal berfoto bersama keshinnya (hiiy…), atau paling tidak teriak-teriak dengan wujud mixi-max-nya.

"Ada, sih. Tapi susah nyari orang yang mau memotretkan tanpa minta bayaran," Zanak mengedikkan bahu. Alesan aja tuh. Padahal dianya aja yang kere, nggak bisa beli kamera.

Akane menurunkan kameranya."Sou iu to omotta ze…!" katanya, lalu terkikik pelan.

"He?" Zanak bengong.

.

.

* * *

.

**Derita Tokoh Sampingan**

"Ayah, syukurlah pedang Excalibur berhasil kembali seperti semula," kata Aoi.

"Syukulah," Akane ikut bergumam.

"Ya. Ini berkat bantuan kalian." Raja Arthur mengangkat Excalibutnya Gagah berkharisma. "Dengan begini, apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan Nanobana dan menyadarkan Master Dragon."

"Oh…, itu dia! Keberanian dan semangat juang mutlak demi mencapai apa yang ingin diraihnya. Pas sekali. Memang hanya Raja Arthur yang bisa begini," kata Daisuke dalam wujud Chrono Stone.

"Apa pedang Excalibur itu segitu hebatnya?" cetus Midori ragu. "Perasaan cuma pedang…"

"Ckckck," Wondeba menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya (emang punya?). "Midori, kamu tidak tahu, ya? Pedang Excalibur itu pedang legendaris yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang yang pantas memerintah Inggris. Itu bukan sembarang pedang."

"Cih, kalau begitu, biarpun tidak hidup, mending aku jadi _pedang_ aja, daripada jadi kusir kuda yang bahkan nggak ada namanya…"

Tsurugi yang cuma mendengar sekilas, berkedip, "Midori-san… ingin jadi saya?"

…_Pedang. Bahasa Jepangnya: tsurugi…_

.

.

* * *

.

**Cewek? Cowok?**

"Ranmaru, sepak bola itu… sepertinya sulit, ya?"

"Eh, kenapa bilang begitu, Jeanne?"

"Ng, soalnya yang aku lihat, mereka yang jago bermain sepak bola itu, pasti laki-laki semua…"

"Itu tidak benar. Di masa kami, banyak perempuan yang pandai bermain sepak bola, kok. Jika rajin latihan, kamu pasti bisa, meskipun kamu perempuan."

"Oh, benar juga, ya?" Jeanne d'Arc bertepuk sekali. "Aku lupa. Ranmaru juga, biarpun perempuan, jago sepak bolanya. Iya kan?"

"Anu…, Jeanne… aku ini laki-laki…"

.

.

* * *

.

**Run-run-running!**

"Ready, Set, GO!"

Langkah kaki dinosaorus tunggangan Tobu melesat cepat, meninggalkan Amemiya dan Nishiki di belakang.

KAAK! KAAK!

Tocchan menjerit-jerit. Mengumumkan kemenangan putranya.

"Yeei! Aku menang lagi!" Tobu melompat-lompat girang.

"Ah, curang kamu. Kamu kan sudah biasa naik beginian, _ze yo_! antesan aja menang terus."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kan, Nishiki-san," Amemiya duduk terengah. Napasnya mau putus. _Mungkin sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri lebih dari ini, deh._

"Oi, Tobu! Ayo berlomba lagi! Kali ini aku nggak akan kalah, _ze yo_!"

"Oke, deh, Washiki. Mau lomba apa lagi?"

"Lomba apa aja, yang penting jangan balapan dinosaurus. Dan satu lagi, namaku Nishiki, _ze yo_!"

"Keshiki?"

"Nishiki!"

"Nashiki?"

"Ni-Shi-Ki! Ah, sudahlah," Nishiki menyerah.

"Baiklah, Washiki. Tapi, aku ini tahunya cuma balapan naik dinosaurus saja. Nggak bisa main yang lain…"

"Hmm…," Nishiki memandang berkeliling. Mencari benda lain yang bisa dijadikan mainan. "Ah! Itu saja!"

Di sana ada Big, dan Amemiya yang terduduk karena kelelahan. Keduanya bengong saat Nishiki menunjuk mereka.

"Eh, apa?"

"Kita berlomba lari, tapi sambil bawa orang. Kamu gendong si Big, aku gendong si Taiyou. Gimana?"

Tobu sih oke aja. Keduanya pun bersiap di garis start.

"Ready, Set…"

"Anu…, Nishiki-san," Amemiya menyela. "Kayaknya saya nggak bisa main beginian, deh."

"Sudah, tenang aja. Lariku cepat, kok, _ze yo_!"

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya…." _Kan malu kelihatan Tenma kalau dia lagi di-'tak gendong ke mana-mana' kayak gini._

"GO!"

Dalam sekejap, Nishiki lari meninggalkan Tobu. Secara, bawaan dia cuma seorang bocah ganteng nan langsing. Sedangkan Tobu, bawaannya seekor dinosaurus, yang meskipun masih anak-anak, besarnya melampaui badan Tobu sendiri.

_Shaat! Shaaat!_

Sesuatu…, bukan, dua! Tiba-tiba saja ada dua sosok melintas cepat melewati Tobu dan juga Nishiki.

"Tungguuu~, Matatagi Hayato! Kembalikan Tsurugi-ku!" sosok yang di belakang berlari mengejar orang yang di depan.

Matatagi Hayato, tokoh baru yang entah kenapa juga mirip dengan Matsukaze Tenma itu menjulurkan lidah ke belakang, "Ha? Memang siapa yang merebut Tsurugi-mu? Aku nggak lagi bawa dia, kok."

"Tungguuuu~!"

Hakuryuu berusaha mengejar, bahkan sampai berselancar dengan bantuan keshinnya, Shining Dragon. Tapi tetap saja, dia kalah cepat dari Matatagi. _Ting! _Sosok Matatagi pun menghilang di balik cakrawala.

"HUAANGG~!" tangis Hakuryuu pecah. Dia guling-guling di atas tanah dengan ingus dan air mata meler ke mana-mana.

"A-anu…," Nishiki menurunkan Amemiya. Bersama, keduanya mendekati Hakuryuu yang terpuruk. Tobu dan Big menyusul di belakang.

"Kamu yang dari tim Zero itu, kan? Kok ada di sini, _ze yo_?"

"Hik… hik…," Hakuryuu sibuk mengisak."Padahal…, padahal sudah susah payah aku memunculkan diri di seri anime season Galaxy ini, tapi…, tapi mereka malah ngasih tokoh baru buat jadi rival Tsurugi! HUAANGG~ Nggak terima! Nggak terima! Nggak terima ~! Rivalnya Tsurugi itu cuma aku! Aku! Akuuu~~!" Hakuryuu makin kejer. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah. Persis balita ngambek, trus kesurupan.

"Ya, ampun… Kirain soal apa…," Amemiya mengelus dada.

"Yah, yang namanya perpisahan 'kan biasa, _ze yo_!" nasihat Nishiki bijak.

"Betul! Aku yang ngga tampil di season tiga aja ngga nangis, kok~," bujuk Tobu.

Mendadak Hakuryuu mingkem. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum. Senyum iblis.

"Hehe, aku tahu sekarang…" desisnya. Ia mengambil paku, palu, dan boneka—entah darimana. Ditulisinya boneka itu: "Matatagi Hayato, _shineee~!_" dan menegakkan paku di atas perutnya.

"Mati kamu, Matatagi Hayato!" teriak Hakuryuu sembari mengayunkan palu menuju pantat paku.

"Tunggu! Hakuryuu-kun, jangan gegabah!"

_DAK! _Palu menghantam sasaran. Sasaran itu berbunyi, "AWWW!"

Disusul air mata Hakuryuu yang kembali tumpah ruah. "HUAANGGG~!"

"Kan, sudah kubilang jangan…," Amemiya menghela napas. "Tuh, lihat. Malah tanganmu sendiri yang kena…."

.

.

* * *

.

"**Sakkaa Yarou Ze!", untuk Fei dan Kinako**

Karavan Inazuma dalam perjalanan pulang menuju masa sekarang. Tenma berbalik ke bangku belakang. "Fei, perjalanan kita masih lama?"

"Sshh~!" Kinako menaruh jari di bibir. Lalu menunjuk bahunya yang menopang kepala Fei.

"Eh, lagi tidur, toh?" Tenma menutup mulut, menekan suaranya. Ditatapnya wajah tidur Fei yang tampak pulas. "Hmm… Kalau tidur begini, Fei keliatan manis, ya_?"_

"Iya, dong," Kinako tertawa pelan. "Dia 'kan anakku, _yanne_!"

"Ah, jadi ingin punya anak juga, nih…," Tenma kembali duduk menghadap depan. "Tsurugi, pinjamkan aku perutmu, ya?"

"Mati sana."

Sontak Tenma pundung. Tapi, kemudian sesuatu membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Ia kembali berbalik ke bangku Fei dan Kinako.

"Kalau begitu, Kinako, aku boleh ambil Fei, nggak?"

"A…," Kinako terenyak. Wajahnya memucat. Tangannya sigap merangkul kepala Fei. Melindunginya dari ancaman jahat. Fei terbangun sekilas. "Nggak bisa! Anakku bukan anakmu, _yanne_!"

"Astaga, Tenma-kun," suara Kariya mengomentari adegan ala sinetron itu dari bangkunya. "Nggak nyangka kamu punya bakat penculik juga."

"Ehehe, makasih, Kariya," Tenma tersipu-sipu malu.

Tenma, itu bukan pujian, lho…?

"Tenang, Kinako, aku cuma bercanda, kok," ujar Tenma menetralisir. "Tapi memang, tugas ibu itu, pastinya melindungi anaknya, ya?"

Mendengar itu, Kinako mulai tenang. Ditaruhnya kepala Fei kembali ke atas bahunya. Perlahan, Fei tertidur kembali. Napasnya mengembus teratur. _Ka-kawaii~_

"Iya, ya…," Kinako tercenung-cenung. Selepas mengantar Tenma dan kawan-kawan kembali ke masa mereka, ia pun harus kembali ke masanya, dan berpisah dengan Fei. Mengingat diri dewasanya sudah meninggal saat melahirkan, itu artinya ia takkan bisa bertemu sungguhan dengan putranya ini.

"Begitu, ya…?" mendengar penuturan Kinako, Tenma menatap ibu dan anak itu sedih. "Fei… pasti sangat merindukanmu nanti."

"Tapi, aku senang, kok, _yanne! _Diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan Fei. Dia anak yang baik. Aku bangga jadi ibunya," Kinako menggenggam tangan Fei. Dalam hati ia bertekad, saat hamil nanti, ia akan berjuang sebaik-baiknya demi menjaga kesehatannya. Agar ia dan Fei bisa kembali bertemu dalam time route yang baru.

"Pasti bisa, kan, _yanne?"_ gumam Kinako pada Fei yang masih pulas. Fei tampak tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Sesuatu terlintas di benak Tenma.

"Oh, iya! Aku tahu!" Tenma mengacak-acak tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah bola sepak. "Nah, ini dia!"

"Oi, oi! Ngapain kamu, Tenma? Masa mau main bola di dalam karavan?" protes Wondeba.

"Bukan, aku cuma mau minta kalian tuliskan pesan-pesan kalian di sini. Terus kita berikan bola ini sama Kinako. Buat kenang-kenangan!"

"Nulis pesan? Di bola sepak ini?"

Tenma mengangguk. "Mulai dari aku dulu, ya?" Ditulisinya beberapa kalimat pada bagian yang putih, lalu menyerahkan bola itu pada Tsurugi yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ayo, Tsurugi! Tuliskan sesuatu juga! Setelah itu, kasihkan ke yang lain. Kita menulisinya secara estafet."

Tsurugi mengangguk-angguk paham, "Tumben, ide kamu waras, Tenma…"

Setelah menuliskan pesannya, ia meneruskan bola ke Shindou, lalu Kirino, Kariya…, dan seterusnya, hingga akhirnya sampai ke Pelatih Endou yang duduk di paling belakang. Sebelum menulis pesannya sendiri, ia membacakan pesan-pesan lain yang lebih dulu tertera di sana.

Dari Tenma: "Lain kali, kita main sepak bola lagi, yuk!"

Dari Shinsuke: "Aku ingin main sepak bola lagi dengan semuanya…"

Dari Nishiki: "Setelah sampai di sana, jaga diri baik-baik, ya!"

Dari Amemiya: "Pengalaman yang benar-benar menyenangkan!"

Dari Tsurugi: "Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Dari Shindou: "Selamanya, kita adalah teman!"

Dari Aoi: "Aku takkan melupakan kalian semua!"

Dari Midori: "Sampai nanti, ya!"

Dari Akane: "Ingin ketemu lagi!"

Dari Kariya: "Mari kita masukan bola ini lagi ke gawang, bersama-sama!"

Dari Kageyama: "Kalau sempat, main ke sini lagi, ya!"

Dari Gouenji: "Datang lagi, ya!"

Endou tersenyum lebar. Seraya tangannya bergerak, ia pun menyerukan kalimat yang ditulisnya.

"Sakkaa ... yarou ze!"

Semuanya berpandangan, sebelum menyahut riang. "YA!"

.

.

.

Tamat…

.

* * *

Sudut coretan author.

Yah, bisa dibilang ini fic tanda perpisahan dengan season Chrono Stone, sekalian menyambut season Galaxy yang bakal tayang minggu depan. Yei! \^^/

Suer, deh. Gambar jelang iklan itu bener-bener bikin saya kehabisan napas. Mulanya, saya melihat Fei dan Kinako yang ada di tengah. Manisnyaa..., kata saya. Terus pas saya gerakan mata ke samping...

1, 2, 3...

"Hah? Tsurugi? Tsurugi pake seragam Shinsengumi? Shikamo, official? Hah? Beneran nih...? Ahkk, mana pipinya rada blushing gitu, lagi! Level-5! Mau bunuh saya, yah? Mau bikin saya kehabisan darah? asdfhgkgflgk~" *ngomong ga jelas lagi*

Emang sih, udah banyak fanart yang menggambarkan Tsurugi dengan seragam Shinsengumi. Tapi tetap aja, kalau lihat yang official, rasanya gimana... gitu...

Aahhh... untung waktu saya jejeritan kaya Saru kerasukan gorila itu (lha, Saru mang udah gorila, kok, ya?) di rumah saya lagi ga ada siapa-siapa. Kalo nggak, bisa ditendang awak, gara-gara mengganggu ketertiban umum, eh, rumah... XD.

Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, pesan-pesan yang ditulis Tenma dkk itu, memang saya ambil dari bola sepak yang disimpan Kinako pas episode 50 kemaren. Kebetulan, di InaIre wikia ada gambar bola itu, yang resolusinya lumayan oke sehingga tulisannya bisa dibaca. Untungnya kanji-kanji yang ditulis di sana gampang-gampang, jadi saya bisa mengartikannya... ^^(Tapi nulisnya sih, ga bisa...*dor*)

Tapi, punya Kariya sama Kageyama, gara-gara letaknya di pinggir, cuma bisa kebaca sampingnya doang..., jadi ya, terpaksa saya duga-duga aja pesan keseluruhannya dari apa yang bisa terbaca. Hehe, maaf ya...


End file.
